The time Ranger royally screwed up
by erdi99
Summary: Ranger's pretends to be broke, to find out if Steph is only after his money.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **Whooo finally finished this one...uff ...it has certainly taken me a while.**

 **I have now 9 other unfinished Stories I have to tend too...Why is my muse doing this to me?**

 **Lol**

 **Lotta love xx**

* * *

 **Steph's POV**  
 _present time_

I stare at him in disbelief, unsure of what to say. Tears are gathering in my eyes and I am swallowing hard to keep them at bay.

"Would you like some bread?" The waiter asks, as he appears out of nowhere at our table, making me jump in surprise. I can only shake my head in response and gather my things without even looking at the man I thought I knew and loved.

"Babe…." He says, as I stand, but I only shake my head again and walk away. Something like that is hard to wrap my head around and I don't know if I can get over this.

* * *

 **Ranger's POV**  
 _Two Weeks earlier_

"You want to do what?" Lester looks at me as if I have grown another head and starts shaking his own. "This is a bad idea, hermano…this will backfire on you big time and you _will_ lose her."

"I agree with Les" Tank says and Les shoots him a surprised look. Obviously he expected Tank to back me up on this.

"How did you even come up with this stupid Idea? You guys have been together for a while now" Bobby questions.

"Celia pointed out to me, that I should make sure, before I ask her to marry me. After all she moved in here rather quickly." I inform my friends.

"Only my wife can come up with something that stupid…I swear she is more suspicious than you." Bobby shakes his head.

"Celia should mind her own bees wax" Les comments.

"She has a point though. Steph moved in rather quickly, she had no money and her part time job at the button factory didn't get her fancy shoes and jewellery" I tell them and start pacing my living room. Steph is out at a friend's hen's do and I don't expect her to come home for some time.

"Who you are trying to convince that this is a good idea, us or yourself?" Les questions a little angry. "I will support you, but this is wrong on so many levels. The girl is clearly head over heels in love with you." My cousin is a little overprotective when it comes to Steph. They have been friends for longer than we have been together and he sees her as his little sister.

"Once again, I agree with Les" Tank nods and finishes of his beer.

"What the big guy said" Bobby nods and points at Tank.

"Just for a few days… see how she is going to take it. It won't matter to her, if she does really love me" I assure them.

* * *

"Babe…can I talk to you for a moment?" I question and sit next to her on the couch.

"Sure" she nods and mutes the TV. "What's up?"

"Rangemen is in trouble. We have tried everything on the business end, but it is not helping. And as the core team is financially liable, if the company does bad or goes bankrupt, all of us need to come up with a great amount of money." I tell her.

"Are you ok?" She questions and takes my hand. Steph knows how much work went into building this company up from the ground.

"I am ok." I nod, putting on my blank face.

"How much money are we talking about and how long do you have?" Babe probes.

"2 million and about six weeks" I say. 2 Million is the fictional Number, me and the guys came up with last night. It is the number, each of us knows we would never able to pay back, if we needed it in a few weeks time.

Steph breathes out and takes a big gulp out of her wine glass. "It's doable between the four of you. You can put a mortgage on the properties each of you owns and that should be enough."

"You misunderstood Babe…it is 2 million each" I correct her and see the colour drain from her face. "Breathe Babe" I push her head between her legs and don't let her up until her breathing has gone back to normal.

"Wow" Is the only thing she manages to say and for the rest of the evening she is pretty quiet, which is highly unusual for her.

As I open my eyes at 8.15 am, Steph is already gone and her side cold. For a moment I panic, but then I hear some music coming from the kitchen downstairs and sigh in relief.

"Okay...Thank you. You have been a great help….Yes I will talk it over with him and I will give you a call back. Thank you" Steph says and hangs up the phone just as I enter the kitchen. There are papers all over the kitchen counter, the laptop is open and the tablet propped up right next to it. Steph herself is only in her pyjamas, but seems to be already on the third cup of coffee.

"Did you turn off my alarm?" I question and place a kiss on her head, on my way to the coffee machine.

"Yes I did. Thought you deserved a sleep in, with all that is going on" She answers, without looking up from the laptop.

"What are you doing?" I ask curiously and pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Planning" She simply replies and scribbles something down on a piece of paper.

"What are you planning?" I probe and try to make out her writing.

"We need a plan of action...well you guys need a plan of action and I can help. I have talked to a few Real Estate agents about this place" She says, with her finger making a circling motion, telling me she is talking about this house.

"I know I don't have a right, but this place is of great value. You can mortgage it, but you wouldn't get enough money together, plus you'd then owe the bank. So like I said, I talked to a few Estate Agents and they will come and have a look what number they think they can get us." Babe adds. "Have you had a look on how much you can borrow from the Bank for the Haywood Building?"

"Uhmm…" I answer, not knowing really what to say.

* * *

 **Steph's POV**

I laid awake half of the night, thinking about how to help Ranger and the others. The longer I lay awake, the more my feet started to itch and eventually I gave in and got up. I even went for a run today, because it was too early to call Agents and start making arrangements.

"Babe, you love this house" Ranger points out and warps me into a hug. He is right, I do love this house, but I love him more. I don't care where I live, as long as I live with him.

"It's ok. Once Rangemen is doing better, we can look for something else. In the meantime we can live on the seventh floor." I assure him and withdraw out of his embrace. "I have to go to work. Vinnie is going to rip my head off, if I am late one more time this week." I add and leave the room. I get dressed in my usual jeans, top and hood outfit and with one last kiss on his lips, I leave the house.

It will actually be easier, if we'd lived back in Haywood. I wouldn't need to leave an hour earlier, so that I can be at work on time.

As I met Ranger two years ago, I was working part time at the Button Factory. My mother got me that job, after EE Martin closed. There I was working as a lingerie buyer, dreaming of having my own store.

Half a year later, Vinnie, my cousin who owns a Bail Bond Enforcement Agency, was looking for another person to do the filing and office work full time. He didn't had a choice, but to hire me, because I blackmailed him into giving it to me. Apparently his wife doesn't need to know about his weird sexual fantasies and his 'friendship' with Joyce, the town slut.

For now a year and a half, I have been working alongside Connie at the Office and I am actually not minding it. It's fun and you hear some great and weird stories.

Armed with a dozen doughnuts, which I picked up on the way, I walk into the office, only to find my other friend Lula chilling on the couch, with a Lollipop in her mouth, a magazine in her lap and her feet resting on the small table. Today she is dressed like a naughty schoolgirl. Her white shirt is so tight and see through, that I am afraid that the buttons are going to pop any moment.

Lula used to be a prostitute, before she upgraded to work in Sex Toy shop, just of Stark Street.

"Finally...I need sugar" She says and grabs the doughnuts out of my hands.

"You are licking a Lollipop" I point out and drop my bag at my desk.

"I am only doing that, so that I can get last night's one night stand's taste out of my mouth" my friend answers, shrugging her shoulders.

"Urgg...Too much information Lula" I pull a face and sit down in my chair, but not before recurring a couple of doughnuts out of the Box, before Lula eats them all. "Where is Connie?"

"Running late...Josephine Hickle got locked up again and she asked me to open up for her." Lula tells me. "You look like shit white girl...everything alright?"

"He in?" I ask and point to the door behind me, only for Lula to shake her head. Vinnie likes to bug our office and I cannot be asked to get the bug spotter out to check, if he put any new ones under our desks. "When I tell you this...you can't tell anyone….not even Connie...you have to promise. I don't think anyone knows yet."

Lula is about to speak up, but my serious expression keeps whatever she wanted to say locked up.

"Rangemen is broke and they owe about 8 Million Dollars" I blurt out and Lula drops her Doughnut in shock.

"Holy crap" She shouts. "What are they going to do?" Lula asks.

"Man…" She shakes her head, after I finish telling her what I know..

"I already made a call to estate agents. I don't know how much Ranger paid for it, but the Agents assured me that we can get a decent price for the house. Plus it is in a very good area…" I tell her. "But I need some help...maybe next weekend?"

"Okay, sure...whatever you need." Lula assures me.

"Thank you" I answer and in that moment Connie walks into the Office, telling us about Josephine's latest attempt get back at her Ex Husband.

* * *

 **Ranger's POV**

"Ranger...enough...you knuckles are already bleeding!" Bobby says with concern from behind me, but I don't pay attention to it. For the better part of the last half an hour, my friends have been trying to get me to stop punishing the boxing bags, but I need to keep hitting something or I may go crazy.

"She called Estate agents this morning" I inform him. "Fucking Estate Agents...I am an idiot"."

"Then stop it...tell her the truth" Tank tries to reason, but I only shake my head.

"Tank is right, you have to tell her" Les adds. "The sooner the better."

Left, left, right. Left, left, right. Left, left, right. And with the last right punch, the sandbag comes crashing down to the ground. "Fuck…." I shout and kick it in frustration. "Bobby, we need better quality sandbags, these are shit!"

"I will keep that in mind, Buddy" He replies dryly, as he comes over to inspect my knuckles. "Tell her and beg for forgiveness."

As I come home later that evening, Steph is busy showing Estate Agents through the house and she falls asleep very early on the couch. Instead of waking her, I let her sleep and figure, that I can always tell her the truth tomorrow.

* * *

 **Steph's POV**

 _one week earlier_

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you can't just give these away" Lula says and holds up one of my very beloved Jimmy Choo's.

"There is no other way. Every Dollar can help." I tell her and continue to take pictures of my shoes, as well as the jewellery Ranger bought me. I know that what he gave me is real and I want to get an estimate, how much I can get for it.

"Has Ranger signed it yet?" Lula questions curiously and packs away the shoes we already took pictures off.

"No...he is still reluctant. I don't know why...they now have five weeks to get this money together or they are going to have to declare bankruptcy." I respond, without looking up from my task.

"I don't understand how this could have happened...Rangemen was doing so well" my friend remarks.

"I don't know...Ranger said that they are in debt with the bank and owe suppliers some money too. I didn't probe further, it seems to pain him enough." I explain.

"But what about letting people go? Or those expensive cars... That should be the first thing to go, or not?" Lula exclaims and takes a health sip from her margarita glass. I told her I wasn't drinking, but she poured me one anyway. That was three Margaritas ago.

"I talked to a car dealership in Philly about the Porsche and he said he can make us a good deal. And I asked Ranger about letting go Employees, but he only said that wasn't an option. He is rather broke with a lot of debt than putting those guys out of a job….I get it though... Those guys wouldn't be hired anywhere else, as most of them have a record….Hit me again" I point at my empty glass and Lula doesn't need to be told twice to fill it.

"How much have you got together with everything?" Lula questions as she hands me my glass.

"1.5 Million...not enough. I am hoping, by paying off more than half, that we can get a leeway. Ranger said the other guys don't look much better, so fingers crossed."

* * *

 **Ranger's POV**

"I tried...I just can't seem to find the right moment to do it" I explain to Les, as we enter the house.

"You can't keep doing this...this has to end...I just can't believe you hermano" Les shakes his head and then abruptly halts in his step, making me nearly crash into him. "Lula…"

"Hey...where is Steph?" I question and walk past my Babe's best friend, only to be stopped as she grabs my arm.

"What do you need to tell her? Have you been sleeping around?" She questions angrily.

"No!" I exclaim. "Where is Steph?"

"She is sleeping...she had one or two too many margaritas. What do you need to tell her?" Lula presses.

"We aren't really broke" Les blurts out.

"Seriously? How did you even make it through Ranger training?" I question astonished and shake my head.

"What do you mean, by you aren't really broke?" Lula's grip loosens around my wrist, I step away and come to sit on the steps, which lead upstairs.

"I made it up, to see if Steph was after my mo…" But before I can even finish that sentence, Lula's flat hand has already connected with my cheek.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Lula shouts and nearly hits me again, but Lester stops her just in time. "You son of a bitch...how could you even think that she is a gold-digger? May I remind you, that she really didn't want any of this?" She adds and motions around the house. "You have been worrying her for nothing...she has been stressing out all week, she is constantly crunching numbers….and today we were taking pictures of jewellery and shoes which she wants to sell… You are unbelievable."

"Lula...I meant to tell her, I meant to correct it, but I haven't found the right moment" I explain.

"There is no right moment….Listen to me Manoso" Lula says in a threatening tone and manages to slip out of Lester's hold. "You tell her or I will" She promises and pokes my chest. "I hope you die alone and miserable." With those words Lula leaves our house and I just sit there on the stairs stare into nothingness. I could I screw up so badly?

* * *

"Ranger..we cannot afford this" my Babe whispers, as we sit down at our usual table in Rossilini's restaurant.

"Babe, I have to tell you something" I say and avoid her eyes. It's been a week since Lula threatened to tell her and only now I have had the balls to do so. I know I am pathetic. When did I become like this?

"What is it?...You are starting to scare me…" Babe grabs my hand and starts running circles with her thumb.

I take a deep breath. _Here we go._ "We are not broke...far from it actually. Rangemen is doing better than ever and I made the whole thing up, because part of me thought you were with me for the money. I am sorry Babe."

"Come again?" She says, staring at me in disbelief.

"Rangemen is not broke" I repeat and my heart drops, as Babe withdraws her hand. I can see tears pooling in her eyes.

A waiter approaches with a small bread basket and asks "Would you like some bread?"

Steph jumps slightly, as she obviously didn't see him approach. She shakes her head and gathers her stuff.

"Babe" I say, but she only shakes her head again and leaves.

I am quick on my feet and follow her outside. "Come on let me take you home" I say, as I catch up with her. But I don't receive a response, instead she keeps on walking. I walk with her, just to make sure she is okay, until we get to the Bond's office.

"Babe let's just go home and talk about this" I tell her and grab her arm, only for her to jerk it out of my grip.

"Leave me alone" She growls and with that she walks into the Office, leaving me standing out the front. I contemplate to follow her, but as she locks the door I decide against it. Maybe it is better to just leave her be for the moment.

This would be easier for me to see what she is thinking and feeling, if she was screaming and shouting at me. But this silence from her is far worse, than any injury I have ever sustained on any of my missions. My heart aches and in my mind I know I royally fucked this one up.

Why did I listen to my sister?

* * *

 **Steph's POV**

I lock the door behind me and flip the sign to close. I knew Lula would be here, with Connie, as she is every Saturday morning, because they are doing their manicures at the office.

"Are you okay White girl?" Lula questions and looks at me with worry.

"No" I shake my head and then the floodgates open. "It...It...It wasn't real….he thought I was a gold-digger" I hiccup and Lula and Connie immediately jump up, each with a box of tissue in their hands.

* * *

"You are going to be okay!" Connie assures me and rubs my back for like the zillions time. I nod and wipe the tears from my cheeks, before getting out of the car and walking up to our house.

I know he isn't there, because the house is dark and the cayenne is gone from the driveway. If he was home, I wouldn't be able to go in. I don't want to face him, it hurts too much.

I let us inside and I quickly pack my suitcases, taking everything that belongs to me. Only the things I brought with my own money, as I moved into this house a little over a year ago, are coming with me as well. I drop the keys, trackers and my phone into the key bowl at the entrance and pull the door close behind me, with a heavy heart.

* * *

"White girl?" Lula knocks on the Guest bedroom door and walks in. "I knew about it." she confesses. "I found out a week ago and told him to tell you...I thought he was going to do it the next day, but apparently I was wrong. I know that you are probably angry at me now and I am sorry. I just wanted the bastard to tell you himself."

"I am not mad" I assure her and as she shoots me a doubting look I ad "I am not...I get why you did it and I would have done the same in your shoes...And I am not even mad at Ranger."

"But if you are not mad at him, why did you pack your stuff?" She questions and joins me on the bed.

"I can't be with someone, if they don't trust me or don't believe that I love them more than the money they have." I answer and swallow hard. This whole thing is so surreal. After my two-second marriage to Dick and dating Joe Morelli for a few years, I thought finally found the one I would be with for the rest of my life. The fact that he doesn't trust me hurts a lot and I am not sure if I can get passed that.

"I don't care about money. I never wanted the expensive gifts, but he insisted. I didn't need the big house, but once again he insisted, just because I said I loved it. How does he go from there to she is only after my money?" I shake my head and new tears are rolling down my cheek.

"Come on…Let's eat our weight in chocolate and doughnuts and cry our eyes out, whilst watching some girly movies" Lula says and pulls me from the bed.

"I would rather watch a horror movie and get drunk" I confess and she just shakes her head.

"Are you sure you are a girl?" Lula laughs and drags me out into the living room.

* * *

 **Ranger's POV**

"Steph?" I shout as I walk into the dark house. I spend the last few hours trying to take my mind of things and trying to do some work, but I ended up punching the shit out of yet another sandbag.

As I am about to drop my key's into the bowl, I see Steph's phone, Trackers and key's and my heart stops beating. I quickly run upstairs, inspect every single room. She took everything she came with and nothing I gave her. Even the Pandora bracelet, with wonder woman attached to it, which she has worn ever since I gave it to her for Christmas last year.

I run back down stairs, slam the door shut behind me and get back into my car. I have to find her, I have to make her come home.

10 minutes and a few broken traffic laws later, I come to a halt in front of Lula's house. I know she would be here, because there is no way that she would went to her parents or sister's place. And Connie is currently living with her family, as her apartment got flooded last month.

I bang on the door a few times and I hear something crash on the other side, before two woman start laughing out loud. "White girl…STOP LAUGHING" Lula shouts, laughing herself, before she finally opens the door.

"Oh…" Babe's best friend says before looking back at Steph, who immediately sobers at the sight of me. "Now is not a good time, Manoso. Come back tomorrow."

"I want to talk to you" I plead and look at my Babe. Steph only nods and gets up from the couch. I can tell that she is quite drunk, by the way she walks and holds herself.

"What do you want?" Babe questions, as she steps outside and closes the door behind herself.

"We have to talk about this…you can't just leave." I tell her.

"I can and I did." She answers with a sad look on her face. This is clearly not what she wants. "You don't trust me not to take you for everything you have and I can't live or be with someone like that."

"Steph…please. I am sorry. It was a stupid idea and I regret it immensely. I know you are not a Gold-digger" I assure her, but she shakes her head.

"If that were true, you wouldn't have done this. I am sorry Ranger, but I can't..." Steph points out and walks back inside. Just before the door closes, I can hear her break down in sobs and my heart breaks once again.

* * *

 _Three months later_

"Well you look like shit" Les comments, as I walk into my office. "And you smell like shit too! How long has it been since you took a shower?"

"What do you want?" I growl and pull down my sunglasses, as my office is currently flooded with sunlight and I can't handle it at the moment. My hangover is worse than yesterday's and the little men with the jackhammers inside my head, have yet to stop for a break. I walk to the windows, pull down the blinds, before I take a seat in my chair.

"You need to stop this. You gotta snap out of it. For the past month you have either been beating the shit out of a punching bag, growling at your employees or drinking." My cousin points out and glares at me. "If you want her back, this is not the way to go!"

"I have tried everything I can think of, but nothing is working." I sigh and hang my head low.

"What are we talking about?" Tank and Bobby question at the same time, as they enter my office.

"Close the door" I growl. I don't want my employees to hear my personal business.

"Steph and his inability to cope." Les explains.

"When did you become a psychologist?" I look at my cousin, raising an eyebrow. Before he can answer, my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and sigh. I haven't had a call from this number since I resigned from Special Ops. "Why are you calling?" I question as soon as I pick up.

"We need you to lead a small team into Syria." the man on the other end replies.

"Reason?" I ask.

"A team of CIA analysts accompanied by Sanders, Rodgers, Sanchez and Prentiss. Was only supposed to be re-con, but they ran into trouble. We lost contact." he answers. I am surprised that he is giving me so much information from the get go. He must know that I wouldn't secretly try to sneak into Syria, for anything less than a fellow soldier in trouble.

"You don't exercise the 'If something goes wrong, you're on your own' line anymore?" I retort amused and lean back in my chair.

"That is why I am calling. The government won't help officially. CIA is funding this off the record" he answers and before I can ask what my time is worth to them, he adds " We double your fee."

Without hesitating I question "When do you want me to leave?"

"2 hours, chopper will pick you up" and with that my former CIA handler, Jonathan Green, hangs up.

I quickly get up and leave my office without another word. This will give me some time away and Steph some space from me.

"This isn't smart….at least let her know that you are leaving" Les says, for like the hundredth time since we left my office, as he watches me pack my backpack.

That night as I went to Lula's place, I only went home to get my own clothes and moved back into the seventh floor apartment. I didn't want to stay at the house. Too many memories and without her the big house, seemed too empty and big. As of yet, I haven't been back.

"I have tried for the past three months to text, call, email, tweet, facebook and whats app her. I even send a proper letter, via the actual postal service. But everything went unanswered. So no, I will not let her know I am leaving." I retort a lot angrier than I thought I was. I am not angry at her, I am angry at myself.

Les just shakes his head, mutters something under his breath and leaves the room. I know I am doing the right thing. Maybe I pressured her too much and didn't give her enough time and space. No contact maybe the way to go right now and what better way to do that, when I am thousands of miles away.

With one glance at the clock on my night stand, I find I still have one and a half hours to go, before the chopper is going to pick me up. Plenty of time to sort out my affairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **O I like all of you, who left a comment on the last chapter, to pat yourselves on the back. Why? Because I had this chapter already written, but once I read all your comments I realised that it wasn't done.**

 **And because your author is good at her real life job and got herself a promotion, I can't write at work anymore. So I am sorry that it has taken me so long.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Steph's POV**

 _the next day_

I unlock the door to my apartment and drop my gym bag at the entrance. Lula is on some health trip for the new man she is dating, who I have yet to meet, and as roped me into going with her to the gym. This is week three and I am exhausted. Thankfully the bruises have become fewer and I don't look any longer as if I have been knocked around.

Pole dancing and boxing are really hard, but fun too. Ranger always tried to get me to exercise, but I got distracted too much by the sight of him, that he eventually stopped trying.

Thinking of him makes my heart ache and I shake my head, to get rid of the memories. I shut the door behind me and walk into the kitchen on the hunt for some food. It's been two weeks, three days and 43 minutes since the last time he texted me and I have ignored all of his attempts to get in touch with me.

I know I am in the right, I know I made the right decision, but it doesn't feel like it. I miss him and still love him. And I miss my merry men too. I have only seen a few of them, when they came to the office to pick up some files, but Lester, Bobby and Tank have stayed away.

On my way back to the living room, with some tasty cakes in my hand, I press play on my answering machine and cringe as my mother starts talking. "Stephanie, this is your mother" Well, duh...she says that every time, as if I wouldn't know my mother's voice. "I have pineapple upside down cake, if you want some come to dinner tonight" and with that she hangs up.

That is a very odd message for my mother. She usually just rants on about the latest Burg gossip, before she gets to the actual point. As much as I don't want to go, I am too intrigued. I am just hoping she isn't trying to set me up with another Burg son, who is currently single and/ or divorced.

With one glance at the clock on the DVD player, I realize I still have a few hours before I have to be there. So I get comfortable with my tasty cakes in my lap and reruns of friends on TV.

* * *

"Fuck...who the hell tighten these?" I curse and try once again to loosen the lug nuts. I am currently stranded on the side of the road with a flat tire and no one stopping to help me. "Stupid fucking car" I kick the tire for good measure and sigh. I might as well call my dad.

"You need some help?" A familiar voice questions from behind me and I turn around.

"Yes please" I smile at the sight of Lester and Hal. "I can't get those…" I start, but stop and stare at Hal, who just loosened the first lug without much effort. "I hate you" I mumble and both man laugh.

In no time, he loosens the rest too and the two of them switch my flat tire for the spare one. "Thank you... I owe you….you are lifesavers." I smile and hug them both.

"No problem, any time Steph" Hal nods and walks back to the Rangemen issued black SUV, after putting the flat tire into my trunk.

"How are you beautiful?" Les questions and leans against my car.

"I am good, really good" I say, smiling at him brightly.

"Don't lie...how are you really?" he asks and raises an eyebrow at me. Damn those merry men and their ESP.

"I am ok, getting better" I admit and lean next to him against my car.

"I am sorry, Steph. I should have never gone along with this. My cousin is an idiot." Les shakes his head. "And I am an idiot for going along with it."

"It's okay Les. Don't worry about it. You just did what Ranger asked you to do. Same for the others. It is not your fault." I put my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I missed my friend.

"Any chance you will forgive him?" Les questions hopeful.

"It's not about forgiveness, it is about trust. I don't know if I can trust him ever again." I admit.

"Well whatever happens with the two of you, I will always be here...I am sorry, I should have reached out sooner." he puts an arm around me and draws me closer.

"Yeah you should have, but same goes for me. So let's forget about it and get some drinks tomorrow night?" I draw away to look at him.

"Sounds good" With a kiss to my head, Les walks back to the SUV. I give them a finger wave and get into my own car. If I hurry and break a few traffic laws I will make it just in time for dinner.

* * *

"Hey Mom, hey grandma" I shout as I get out of the car. A Burg mom always seems to know when their child arrives, as my mother and grandmother are waiting for me on the front porch. Either that or they have been waiting for a while.

"Hurry, the roast will dry out" My mother ushers me inside and I stifle a laugh as my grandmother mutters sarcastically "And we can't have that."

"Hey Dad" I kiss his cheek in passing and follow my mother and grandmother into the kitchen. To my surprise I find Val there too.

"Where are the little monsters?" I ask her and steal a small potato out of the bowl.

"Stephanie" my mother chides and I shoot her a cheeky smile.

"With their father...so mom what is up? You said you have something to tell us?" Val questions and puts the beans into the designed bowl.

"You have something to tell us?" I raise an eyebrow and look at my mother. "That explains your weird voicemail and the bribe with pineapple- upside-down cake"

"That voicemail wasn't weird and your father and I will tell you over dinner." She says and adds "Now go and set the table."

"As your father is retiring this year, we have decided that we are going to go travelling." My mother says and I halt my fork halfway to my mouth, before putting it back down onto the plate.

"Sorry, what?" I question. I think I must have heard wrong. My Parents travelling? Yeah right. My mother wouldn't go further than Point Pleasant.

"We are going travelling. Specifically to Italy and Hungary, to see where our families came from. We always wanted to go, but never managed. And now that the house is paid off and I am retiring, we have decided to go." My father explains and I look at him in shock. My father has never said so much at a dinner table.

"You can't go" Val says.

"And why not?" My father questions.

"I need help with the girls and then there is grandma. You can't just go travelling." Val exclaims.

"You don't need help with the girls." I point out.

"I am pregnant again" my sister blurts out. Albert may be a bit strange, but his boys are apparently serious swimmers. "So I will need help."

"Congratulations, but your mother and I are still going" My father says with a finality in his voice, before my mother can even open her mouth.

"Congrats, Val. And I am happy for you two, mom...dad." I smile at my father and continue eating.

"Dad, you don't understand you can't go. I can't do it all on my own. I need moms help." Tears are now running down Val's face and I roll my eyes.

"I am here and so is grandma. And you can get a childminder. Besides Angie is in school all day and Mary Alice is in kindergarten." I tell my sister and glare at her. Why can't she just be happy and stand on her own two feet?

"Actually grandma won't be here either" My mother informs us. "She is going to come with us. Her cousin, Ada, has invited your grandmother to come and stay with her for a few weeks, while your father and I are travelling around."

"Oh boy...grandma in Hungary...you think that is wise?" I ask with a smile and my father laughs. I know Ada from a few visits she paid us as we were younger. She is exactly like Grandma Mazur and I hate to think what those two could get up to.

"It's going to be so much fun." Grandma Mazur laughs and rubs her hands.

"Oh what am I going to do?" My sister wails, but no one is paying particular attention to her.

* * *

"I am happy for you mom" I tell my mother as we are cleaning up the kitchen. Our relationship has not always been easy, but it has gotten better since the first time I brought home Ranger.

"Thank you" She smiles at me. "How are you holding up?"

"I am ok" And for the second time today, I am on the receiving end of the 'don't bullshit me' glare. "It's getting better every day."

"You should talk to him...work things out." Surprisingly, my mother likes Ranger. Even though he is neither Italian nor from the Burg. "Your Grandmother Plum pulled a similar stunt, as your dad and I were talking about getting married."

"What do you mean?" I probe and stop wiping the kitchen counter to look at her.

"The Plums were more wealthy than the Mazurs. And it is no secret that your grandmother didn't like me. So to test what I was really after, she cut your Dad off. But your dad came clean on what she was doing and stopped talking to his parents." My mother explains.

"It's not quite the same, Mom. Ranger did this. Not his parents." I point out and continue forcefully to clean the counter. Every time I think of it, of what he has done, I get mad.

"No it may not be, but you still miss and love him. So talk to him, work things out, get out all that anger." she retorts.

"Even if I wanted to, I think he has given up. He stopped calling and messaging." I sigh and lean against the counter. My mother hands me a cup of coffee and I shoot her a grateful smile.

"Because you didn't answer any of his calls or messages. Of course he gave up, because he probably got that you meant what you said. Talk to him. It's been three months, Stephanie, either move on or make things right between the two of you." My mother advises and walks out the kitchen, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

 _'It's been three months, Stephanie, either move on or make things right between the two of you.'_

My mother's words are still going through my head hours later, as I am sitting on my couch watching TV. As hurt and upset as I am, am I willing to put this behind us? Can I forgive and forget?

My heart screams yes, my head no. Looking at a picture from last year's Rangemen Christmas party on my phone, I smile. That was a great evening and everything was good back then. On the picture you can see the love we have for each other. Both of us smiling, eyes locked, dancing, as if no one else exists in the world but us.

Will love be enough?

* * *

 **Tank's POV**

"Boss? Miss Plum is here and wants to speak to Ranger" West informs me over the phone and I close my eyes in resignation.

"Sent her to me" I order and hang up. Fucking Ranger. He should have just told her that he was leaving. My best friend can really be an idiot sometimes. On top of that, I really don't know her mood towards me. I haven't seen her since Ranger and her broke up.

"Tank?" Steph questions, as she softly knocks on my door.

"Come in. Can you close the door, please?" I ask and set my last signature on the last piece of paper on my desk. This is the first time in a week, where I have caught up with all my paperwork. Which is a surprise, as it usually accumulates to no end. But I assume my paperwork free time won't last long, since Ranger is away and I need to do his share too.

"What is going on?" Steph looks at me and narrows her eyes. As I look at her with a questioning raised eyebrow, she adds "You never say please, so something is going on."

"Ranger left for a mission yesterday. He said he wouldn't be away for long... a month tops." I inform her.

"Oh...I thought he was done with that?" She says, hurt clearly written all over her face. Those two kids really need to get their timing right and their shit together.

"He did resign and he was done. But this one was important and they needed the best. And Ranger is the best. I can't tell you much else." I say and walk around my desk.

"Okay." She shoots me a small smile and then envelops me into a hug. We stand there like this for several minutes, before she pulls away with a sigh. "Thanks big guy, you give the best hugs."

"Don't be a stranger" I call after her as she is already half way through the door.

Maybe I am wrong, maybe there is hope after all for them.

* * *

 **Ranger's POV**

 _six months later_

"Tank" I nod, as I get into the SUV.

"Ranger" He nods back and pulls away from the curb at Newark Airport. "Injuries?"

"A couple broken ribs, a stab wound on my right side and a bullet hole in my right arm" I count off and look out the window. Nothing much has changed in the last six months that I have been away. "Rangemen?"

As much as I want to ask about a certain curly haired burg girl, I don't. I came to terms with the fact that I fucked this up and that it cannot be repaired.

"Got few big new clients and captured Linney Rossi...dumbass was hiding at his ex girlfriend's mother's place. She got wind we were looking for him and sang like a bird." Tank shakes his head and chuckles.

"Good" I simply reply and stay silent for the rest of the drive.

"Ranger…" Tank holds me back, before I can exit the car. "There is one more thing you should know..."

"Then spit it out…" I growl and glare at him. It's 3 am in the morning and all I want to do is sleep.

"Stephanie has been sleeping in your apartment." my best friend informs me.

"Go on" I motion and pull the car door close again.

"She came to see you a day after you left. And then about a month later she showed up drunk. The guys called me. There was no spare apartment so I got her into yours. Well and then she started showing up about once a week. She is up there now." Tank explains.

"Thanks" I nod at him, get out of the car and grab my bag out of the back.

"Don't screw this up again" Tank shouts after me, as I make my way to the elevator.

I flip him off and take the elevator to the seventh floor. A bit of hope rises within me. Maybe not all is lost yet. And I do not intend to screw this up again.

I let myself into my apartment, throw the keys into the bowl next to the door and drop my bag too. A few seconds later I open the bedroom door and a smile spreads across my face, as a sight greets me, that I thought I'd never see again.

Babe is lying in my bed, with all her limbs stretched in different directions, wearing one of my Rangemen T-Shirts. A few of her brown curls are hanging over her face and with every breath she takes they bounce slightly.

I strip, with great discomfort coming from my wounds, out of my clothes and get into bed right next to her. Babe sighs as I pull her into my chest and I close my eyes. I think this is going to be the best night's sleep I had in nine months.

* * *

I wake the next morning well rested, to find my Babe snoring softly and drooling on my chest. Unfortunately for me she is pressing against my stab wound, my broken ribs and lying half on the bullet hole in my right arm. As I try to move, she just clings more to me and I let out a sigh. What is a little pain, when I can have her snuggled up to me again?

Suddenly her eyes fly open, she takes one look at me and then sits up right, taking the blanket with her and exposing the bandage . "Oh my god...what happened to you?" She questions and stares at my upper body, which is covered in deep purple bruises from when I had a close encounter with an enemy, with concern and worry.

"It's nothing" I wave it off and she glares at me. "I will tell you, once you tell me what you are doing in my bed." I add and curse myself, as soon as the words leave my mouth.

"I am sorry...I shouldn't be here...I know...I will just…" Babe is just about to get up, but I latch onto her wrist and hold her in place.

"I don't want you to leave" I tell her honestly and release my blank face. I want her to see what I am feeling. With my thumb I start running calming circles on her wrist. I am not sure if it is to calm me or her. Maybe both of us.

"I don't want to leave" She mumbles and looks down onto my hand.

"Come here" I tug at her arm and try to pull her back into my side.

"No...your injuries…" Babe exclaims, but I pull a little harder.

An "Oufff" escapes my mouth, as she falls against me, and pains shoots from all my wounds at the same time. I take a couple of deep breaths to suppress it. "Stay" I manage to force out, as Steph tries to pull away again.

"I am so sorry, Babe. It was a dumb idea which my sister put into my head and as the time went on, I just didn't find the right moment to tell you. I knew that I would lose you, once you found out and I was scared off that more than anything." I explain, once the pain is just a dull ache.

"I know you are...I was so angry and upset with you. You hurt me, by thinking I would be only with you for the money. I get that you wanted to be sure, but after being together for 2 years, it should clearly proof that I am not with you for the money, that I am with you because I love you. I never ask you to give me money or buy me things, you always did so on your own…" She sniffles and I feel a couple of tears drop onto my naked chest. "I thought you trusted me."

"I did and I do trust you. I know... I was an idiot. I should have told Celia to mind her own fucking business…" I take a deep breath and grab the small box out of the nightstand next to my bed, where it has been sitting for the past 10 months. "I get that you will take some time to forgive me for what I have done and that it will take a lot longer to trust me again...I told you that this is pretty new for me as we started this...being in a full time relationship, but that is no excuse." I flip open the box and show it to her.

"Ranger...it's beautiful" Babe gasps and sits up. In the box lies a 18k white gold and diamond engagement ring with a round-cut diamond centre stone and which has two intertwining rings, one of them has small diamonds all around. The Ring is an unusual shape, but as I saw it, I knew it was the one for Steph.

"I want you to marry me. I want you to become my wife and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I am not going to lie to you Babe, I will screw up again...but this way you can't ever leave me again." I smile at her and she starts laughing.

"You think I am going to be a kept woman?" She questions with an eyebrow raised. "Newsflash Batman, I can't cook nor clean...and don't believe I wouldn't divorce you."

"That's why we have Tia Ella and no I don't think so. But how long can you really stay angry at me, when you have to spent every night with me in the same bed?" I look at her as I slide the ring on her finger. "Remember our last fight? You said I have magic powers…"

"Ohh...then maybe this isn't a good idea after all…" Babe grins and starts sliding off the ring.

"Babe…" I growl and quickly take her ring hand into my own. "Never take this off again…" I warn her with a smile and pull her towards me.

"So what happened to you?" Babe asks, looking at my chest again, with concern.

"First things first" I pull her closer, until her face is just a few inches away. "Will you marry me?" I whisper.

"Yes" Steph whispers back with a small smile on her face.

I close the distance between us and finally kiss her. God how I have missed this. I know not everything is good and that I have still a lot of making up to do. It will also take a great deal of work from my side to make her trust me again, but I think we will be fine. Besides, would I really be able to screw up worse than I already did?

…..

…..

…..

Who am I kidding...Most likely.

* * *

 **Liked it? Hated it? leave a note in the box below.**


End file.
